


"Be someone!"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, F/M, Fighting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You come home finding a total chaos in the living room, empty whiskey bottles on the floor and a sleeping chuck on the couch.





	

A/N: This was a fast one since I've been listening to reunion by louden swain a lot lately and thought it would be good to write something based on it. Tell me what you think leave a comment or kudos I'd appreciate it very much

There was empty bottle of whiskey rolling around on the floor as I got into the living room and a few more standing on the table. A half empty bottle hold in the mans hand who was laying on the couch with messy hair, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a white tank top. I huffed loudly at the view I got, this wasn't the first time he drunk himself to sleep but it was never that much. Walking further into the room I almost feel over a empty bottle waking up the sleeping man.  
He groaned rubbing his eyes before he sat up.

"Y/N" He spoke out my name looking at me with blurry eyes.

"Chuck!? Why did you drink that much?" I asked him trying to sound calm but I knew there was a fight coming up between us, because he drank instead of talking. He stood up running his hand through his brown locks, black rings under his eyes.

"I'm so fucking sick of what this planet, my creations have turned too." He said his voice hitting anger within a few seconds. I rolled my eyes at his statement. Was he serious? It's not that he's fucking god or something.

"Stop acting like a child and be someone! You're God and not some baby." My voice was angry like his because I was sick of his stupid excuses and trying to drink his problems away. 

"What should I keep doing? Just wipe out humanity!? Why should I stand up for their stupid mistakes!?" He asked balling his hands to fists, anger painted on his face as he spoke out those words.

"Just stand up and be someone, stop drinking your stupid problems away that doesn't make it better!" I shouted at him. We were both at the same anger level but I could feel how embarrassed he was through his anger, letting a human tell him to be someone. His hands still balled to fists he got closer to me stopping a few inches in front of me so that there was just a little spot left. The man who called himself god took a deep breath closing his eyes before breathing out again to calm him down a little. He took my hands in his looking me in my eyes. I shook of his hands, I'm not gonna let him get me that easy this time.

"No Chuck. You know what? Sometimes I wish I never meet you!" I said in anger knowing it would bring him to a clear mind again. He looked at me, hurt but his eyes still filled with anger.

"Do you really feel like this Y/N?" He asked me his voice was quiet and hurt now which told me I got through him. The only thing he didn't want to lose was me. He tried to take my hands again this time I let him.

"I'm still alive and I'm still trying." He said looking into my eyes.

"Then stop drinking your fucking problems away." I huffed at him looking back in his eyes and squeezing his hand. "Be strong." I added then.  
He leaned forward to me, pressing his lips on mine, his lips were cold like his hands one on my neck the other on my cheek. I tear ran down my cheek I hated it so so much when we fought. Chuck pulled me closer starting to move his lips slowly against mine, I placed my hands on his chest kissing him back tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Baby stop crying look at me I'm holding tight." He said taking my hands holding them tight looking at me. 

"I hate it so much when we fight because of this shit. It's always the same that's why I wish sometimes we never meet but then it stings less when I look at you." I cried out falling into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me tighter to his chest while buried his face in my neck breathing me in.

"I know I hate it too but I'm just such a stubborn asshole." He mumbled against my neck shortly kissing it.

"Then stop being so fucking stubborn." I whispered clutching onto his chest.

"I'm trying Y/N, I'm still trying." He whispered, looking at me again pressing his lips on mine. Chuck put all the anger that had built up on him during our fight into this kiss his hands sliding down my body, squeezing every inch. I put my hands on his cheeks kissing him back with the same amount of anger. His lips moving hard against mine, his hands rooming up and down my body, squeezing my ass and pressing his hips against mine I could feel his boner pressing against my center. I moaned into his mouth which gave him the chance to push his tongue into my mouth starting to play with mine. A hard and passionate fight.  
Chuck snapped his fingers and not a second later we both stood in the bedroom, our hands rooming over each other's body starting a burning desire inside of us. I ripped off his tank top, tossing the pieces on the floor.

"Fuck you're so hot when you're angry." He groaned against my lips, his hands finding the hem of my shirt before pulling it of off me throwing it on the floor.

"You're way hotter." I whispered looking down on his exposed muscular chest. 

"No way." He pulled me into a kiss again, still filled with anger but passionate. Using his special god skills he undressed me expect for my panties, his hands directly finding my boobs starting to knead them, twirling my nipples between his fingers earning a loud moan from me. I ran my hand down his chest stopping at the bulge in his boxershorts. Putting my hands over his bulge I slowly started to knead him through the thin firm of his shorts making him harder.

"Oh fuck Y/N" He moaned pushing me into direction of the bed pressing his lip roughly on mine. He stopped at the bed edge, he ran his hands down my body to my tights slowly wandering back to my center. Chuck ripped of my panties with a fast movement he put his hand around my center, pushing two fingers into me.

"Fuck you're so wet." He groaned as pulled them out spreading my juice over my folds, slowly starting to circle his thumb around my clit as he pushed his other two fingers into me again. Moving them in the same tact as his thumb circled around my clit. 

"Oh Chuck..." I moaned out his name holding onto his arms to keep me steady. He snipped with his other hand undressing him from his boxer shorts before he sat down on the edge of the bed pulling me onto his lap while he pulled his fingers out of me. I steadied myself with my hands on his shoulders slowly sinking down on his hard cock letting him fill me out to the last inch. Our Bodies reuniting.

"Fuck yes." He groaned in pleasure pulling me closer, holding me tight as he wrapped his arms around me before he started moving his hips. I grabbed his face pressing my lips on his kissing him roughly as I started to move up and down on his lap. His lips moved hardly against mine before started placing kissing down to my neck, biting and sucking on it roughly leaving a mark there. I started moving faster on him moaning his name as he thrusted into me in a angry but steady rhythm. I dug my nails into his shoulders leaning my head against his already sweaty forehead.

"Fuuck" I screamed as he it the right spot thrusting into me deeper and harder attacking my neck eagerly with his mouth pushing me closer to the edge.

"Y/N" He moaned my name digging his nails into my bare skin as he sucked another mark into my skin.

"I'm close" I moaned as I could feel my orgasm coming closer. Our bodies covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"Cum Baby, Cum for me Y/N." He groaned his voice dark and deep, his nails still dug into my skin causing some marks there but I didn't mind I just concentrated on our bodies reuniting and being so close together. He pushed into me another time hitting the right spot to sent me over the edge.  
I scratched over his back screaming out his name before he followed me with another deep thrust spilling into me, moaning my name as he rode us through our orgasms.

"Oh shit that's the only good thing about fighting." He whispered heavy breathing looking at me with a little smirk. He was right angry sex was always so good.

"I know but I hate the fighting part." I mumbled resting my head in his shoulder. He pulled out of me, laying down on the bed after it holding me close to him.

"I hate it too but I love you." He whispered exhausted from our fight and our reunion.

"I love you too my little stubborn asshole." I said taking his hand locking our fingers with each other. He laughed a bit at what I said kissing the top of my head.

"I know Baby." He said, pulling a blanket over our naked bodies. I cuddled myself up on him closing my eyes before I fell asleep on him.


End file.
